Kairon Malreies Nailanodel
History Kairon was born in the year 883 in the elven city of An'Doril. In his youthful years he lived with a loving family, his parents were neither poor nor rich, and he lived a childhood that would normally have been a good upbringing for someone. However, it was apparent that even at a young age, Kairon was mean't for darker things. His family was mostly concerned with the arcane magic, and it was expected for Kairon to follow in their footsteps as a magician. However once he was given reading material and arcane lessons, it was readily apparent that Kairon was not only an upstart genius, but he was also less intrigued with the normal aspects of magic. Whenever given the chance, the subjects of necromancy and demonology fascinated him, and he took a dark curiosity in dissecting creatures to understand their biology, and despite his parents and tutors attempts, none could sway him from his pursuits. He was cold, calculating, and aloof, even to his parents whom showered him with care, to no avail It wasn't until later into his life he realized the truth of his birth, part of his affinity could be attributed to a secret his mother posed to him, he was a Dhampir. Born a bastard between a father he never knew, while his supposed father was not in fact his real one. To his mothers surprise, this seemed to barely phase Kairon, the circumstances of his birth were to him less important than where his future lay. As he grew in magical knowledge and power however, it drew the attention of a small cult. One day whilst out, Kairon never returned home, and his parents thought he had left An'doril for good, to mixed emotions. However, the truth was more sinister, as he had been captured by a sect inside An'Doril dedicated to the Demon Lord Orcus, whom saw a powerful ally and tool in Kairon. At first, he thought of this as a boon, but as they pressed him more and more into the worship of Orcus even as they tutored him in the ways of Necromancy, he came to gain a lasting disdain for anything claiming to be divinity, heightened from his childhood days. Keeping silent on his thoughts, he played along over the years, and finally it came time for him to be truly inducted into the cult. A sacrifice was demanded for Orcus, one that would prove his loyalty to the cult. In a night of horror, he nominated his parents, and sacrificed them to the Demon. Whereas any sane person might find the act abhorrent and monstrous, Kairon felt nothing as he cut their screaming throats upon the alter, Taking satisfaction in realizing how far he had come and what this mean't for his future. He was taught necromancy beyond what he had previously been capable of upon being welcomed, but he never held any love for the cult. Seizing an opportunity some years later, he plotted, and revealed the small cult to a sect of paladins in exchange for passage, convincing them he had no want to be apart of the cult. As he escaped and his former "comrades" were put to the sword, he promised to himself he would never be bound to servitude for any length of time again. Since that point, he has traveled within the area near An'Doril and Haven, keeping a low profile as he gathered himself and learned more knowledge. He's seen much of the recent calamities, but seen no need to throw himself in yet. He's recently posed as a doctor outside of the small town of Talenburg, but it seems whatever he's been planning to do is about to come about... Appearance Kairon is a handsome elven man, and usually carries with him an air of regality and pride, as well as an air brimming with darkness. He normally wears his long hair in a large ponytail, and adorns himself in silver jewelry and black, masterfully created robes. Despite this, when working on his more intensive crafts, he eschews the commanding garb in exchange for doctors or other practical clothing. Personality Kairon at his core is prideful, intelligent, and cunning. He has a domineering streak that drives him to rule over other creatures, and his perfectionist side causes him to seek out ever greater heights of power and knowledge, mastering his chosen crafts. While these traits may be beneficial in a more benevolent ruler, they take a dark contrast in Kairon case. His ever present fascination with the darker arts of the arcane drive his passions. Necromancy, Demonology, Fleshcrafting, Toxicology, and Biology are all within his purview and skillset. However, not all is lost to Kairon, and despite his predilection to the blackest of arts of his chosen crafts, he is not totally and irreparably evil. While self-centered and narcissistic, those who serve him are given comfort and safety, as Kairon subscribes to the belief that loyalty is bought more through free will and comfort than fear and punishment. As well as that Kairon is not constantly unreasonably cruel, indeed, those that fall under his reign often realize that because of his drive to keep those things he deems his in good condition and health, that he can be more nurturing than some good characters. However, this does not extend to all things, and those who are not loyal to him do not warrant the same protections from him, and ultimately his loyalty lies with himself. Friends None... For now Enemies None... For now Aspirations Kairon has grand aspirations to become not only a king, but a Master Necromancer. He wishes to perfect his chosen crafts and perhaps one day become the strongest creature on the planet... and maybe beyond... Category:Player Characters Category:PvP Active